Excepcional
by sonrais777
Summary: Todos tienen algo especial que los vuelve excepcionales, aún quienes creen que no lo son por su pasado. Pero que si miran hacia adelante verán cuan excepcionales pueden llegar a ser.


**Hola a todos! He aquí dejo un one-shot que espero que les guste. Me gustó mucho escribirlo porque algo me dice que tendremos sorpresas de Chloe para esta nueva temporada y que Lila, a como está detrás de Adrien y de toda la atención, será una aliada junto con Marinette y probablemente Kagami, así que sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos y apoyo a Thomas Astruc y colaboradores… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Excepcional.

Capítulo único.

Era demasiado oscuro. No podía ver nada y a cada paso que daba en aquel lugar hacia un eco seco y molesto.

-¿Hola? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Chloe molesta pero su voz en el eco fue su única respuesta.- ¿Qué es esto?

 _¿Qué es esto?_

-¿Qué lugar es este?

 _¿Qué lugar es este?_

-¡Ay! ¡Ya cállate estúpido eco!

 _... No._

Chloe se petrificó al escuchar esa respuesta y poco a poco puede ver a alguien frente a ella. Una persona con una sonrisa cruel y un traje negro con puntos rojos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?

-¿T-Tú?

-¿Qué pasa? Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

-Esto no es real. Esto debe ser un sueño porque tú eres yo. Tú eres...- Antibug se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Exacto. Yo soy tu.- Chloe retrocedió trastabillando logrando mantener el paso.

-No, no es verdad. No eres yo. No más.

-¿En serio lo crees?- otra voz se escuchó a su derecha y Chloe suelta un gemido ahogado al ver ahora a Queen Wasp acercarse.- No seas ridícula. Sabes que ella dice la verdad.

-No...- niega con la cabeza.- No, no, esto no es real…- se repetía negando con la cabeza y las dos villanas sonrieron acercándose a ella paso a paso.

-Claro que lo es.- dijo Antibug.- Yo soy tu.

-Y yo también soy tú.- dijo Queen Wasp.

-/Nosotras somos tú/-dijeron al mismo tiempo y Chloe retrocedía hasta que su pie se tropezó con algo en la oscuridad.

-Y tú eres la Chloe que busca la atención de todos.- señaló Antibug y Queen Wasp rió.

-Eres la Chloe que hace lo que sea para lograr sus objetivos.

-La Chloe que nadie quiere.

-La Chloe que gusta de humillar a todos.

-Eres simplemente ridícula.

-Ridícula en todos los sentidos.

-Hasta tu propia madre lo sabe.

-Ni que decir de tus compañeros de clase.

-No eres necesaria.

-Nadie te quiere.

-/Eres ridícula/- Chloe se había cubierto las orejas en un inútil intento de no escucharlas mientras la rodeaban. Pero allí estaban, riéndose de ella sin piedad, de su desgracia, de su nada especial ser. De ella. Porque ella… porque ella era...

-¡A callar!- un trompo apareció haciendo retroceder a las dos villanas que cayeron al suelo. Una figura de amarillo y negro se puso entre Chloe y ellas.

-¿Q-Queen Bee?- Chloe veía ahora su versión heroica dar la cara por ella.

-A callar copias baratas. Porque ustedes podrán abrir hablar mucho pero salen solo tonterías de su boca. Así que lárguense sino quieren que les de la paliza de su vida y de paso las acuso de llevar esos trajes tan pasados de moda.- las dos villanas gruñeron furiosas por la humillación y desaparecieron entre las sombras. Queen Bee se giró a Chloe y tras un chasquido de sus dedos el lugar ahora estaba por completo iluminado. Pero lejos de ayudarla a levantarse, la heroína se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya, vaya. Menuda piltrafa te han dejado.

-¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas piltrafa?

-¿Ves a otra piltrafa por aquí?

-¡¿Qué?!- Chloe se levantó como un resorte y Queen Bee sonrió.

-Hasta que te levantas. Pensé que tendría que dejarte allí.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves tú...!?- pero Queen Bee alzó su mano para callarla.

-Cállate y escucha bien esto y escúchalo bien porque no lo voy a repetir. Chloe Bourgeois, antes Antibug, Queen Wasp y ahora Queen Bee. Quien te diga lo contrario es que no te conoce bien pero tú, tú querida, eres excepcional. Ignora a esas dos perdedoras que solo buscan amargarte la existencia. Son fracasadas. Pero eso sí. De ti depende ser mejor y darte a valer.- Queen Bee sonrió al ver que la había dejado sin habla.- Y un día veras a la mejor versión de ti misma que aún no conoces.

-¿Mi mejor versión? Espera. ¿De qué versión hablas?

-Una muy especial. Y ya debo irme, nos vemos.- Queen Bee comenzó a desaparecer en una luz dorada.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que la mejor versión? ¡Aguarda!- pero sus gritos no fueron respondidos y una gran luz la cegó…

Dio un respingo al despertar en su diván, dejando caer la revista de moda que había estado leyendo. Miró alrededor viendo que estaba en su habitación. Vio su reflejo en su gran espejo de marco dorado y suspiró aliviada de ver que todo estaba como debía. Se levantó y caminó frente al espejo para tocar el frio material y verse fijamente.

-¿La mejor versión de mi misma?

-¡Chloe!- se giró y vio caer en su balcón a Ladybug.- Me alegra mucho encontrarte. Te necesitamos.

-¿En serio? ¡Claro, Ladybug! ¡Cuenta conmigo!- chilló emocionada y Ladybug le dio la caja del miraculous donde Pollen apareció apenas la caja se abrió y sonrió a la rubia.

-A sus órdenes mi reina.

-Pollen, Transfórmame.- Queen Bee apareció en escena y Ladybug sonrió.

-Te daré todos los detalles en el camino. ¿Lista, Queen Bee?

-¡Cuando quieras!- Ladybug fue la primera en salir por el balcón y Queen Bee iba a hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo. Mirando tras de ella el reflejo del espejo para esbozar una gran sonrisa y salir a derrotar a un akuma.

¿La mejor versión de ella? Bien. Algún día la conocería... quizás más pronto de lo esperado.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Y una cosa más antes de despedirme es que quiero decir que yo trabajo a base de inspiración, si me dan ganas de hacer algo lo hago, pido de favor que no me pidan escribir de un tema o pareja porque no lo haré si mi inspiración no me da para ellos. Gracias. Y ahora sí, sin más qué decir… dejen review, nada de tomatazos, se aceptan imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel o Luka, y sin más preámbulos…. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
